


Keep up you dreams

by jeanyoo1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M Blowjob, Forbidden Love, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Teacher-Student Relationship, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanyoo1/pseuds/jeanyoo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is a highschool teacher with a low rate of self confidence so take advantage of that and bully her. One day a pretty blond student step in to the classroom and Regina cant stop watch her. But what happens if Emma has to try to integrate into this class so she is not the outsider again. Rate: M for the language by now - maybe later some sexy times</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey there ;) this is my first story, i hope you will like it. Im sorry for any mistakes - my wordchoise is probably not as good as from english nativ writers - but i hope you will like the plot =)

Thanks to my beta clivia

I dont own Once upon a time.

Somewhere in Maine, Regina Mills woke up in her luxury mansion at 6 am, often she wondered why she is doing this day in day out.

She is 26 year old and High School teacher at Storybrooke High, most of the time she hated her job, sometimes she didn't even know why she is doing it. Regina has a wealthy background, her Mother is Mayor of Boston and her father owned one of the best restaurants in town. Regina always dreamed about being independent and on her own, she doesn't wanna be just "the daughter" so she choose a career as a teacher, because even when she was in High School herself, she loved to teach the younger kids in their neighborhood. She started early to earn money with teaching, so for her it was clear really early that this is her vocation.

Her time at the university was pretty boring, Regina was a total nerd, her grades were the most important thing in her life. She wanna prove to the world that she is more than just "the daughter". So she finished with the best grades in her year and every school would love to have a teacher like her she could choose where she wants to work.

Regina always hated the big cites, and when she read about a free position at a small School in Storybrooke called Storybrooke High she was more than happy that she found this cute little town, within a 2 hour drive from Boston.

Her parents, especially her mum thought she would waste her knowledge for a small town school but Regina didn't care, this was all she ever wanted. She hoped all her dreams would came true. Her father Henry encouraged her to live her dreams so he paid for a "small" mansion in Storybrook. She hoped to find her luck there, a nice house, finally meet some people maybe even make some friends or better, find someone to love.

Regina never expected Storybrooke to be as crazy a place as it is. The biggest problems in this community was that there are not enough jobs and if there are jobs available – mostly after someone died – there is nobody who can fill it because of the little perspective in their lots of students aren't really motivated to make something out of themselves. They don't wanna leave their families or Storybrooke, but they had to if they wanna have a good job. That's one of the main reasons why there are lot of drug and alcohol problems at Storybrooke high. Regina saw it as challenge to help young kids with problems to get through. She took some extra classes at university for problem cases and in her mind she was pretty good in talking with young people.

When Regina first arrived everyone was very nice and welcoming. But after a week she wasn't the new girl anymore she wasn't exiting enough and it was really hard for her to make friends in a small town like Storybrooke. Everyone has known each other for years. They had their friendships and it seems that nobody there was single. Lots of people seam to be jealous of her and Regina had no idea why it is hat way.

But after a while she found out that property is rare and a lot of people tried to get the Mansion she lived in, but even if money wasn't a problem the condition to see it was to replace the old literature teacher – so she was the only one who got a chance to buy it.

Regina lived and worked there now for 3 months and she wasn't sure if this was the right decision – but she has a 2 year contract so she couldn't give up anyways. On the one hand she didn't wanna ruin her own reputation as a teacher and on the other hand she doesn't wanna show weakness in front of her mom. She was always against this profession. She couldn't understand why Regina had not just married some rich guy and played the housewife. Get a bunch of children and celebrate her life. Cora introduced so may handsome men to Regina but none of them were good enough for her – that's how her mother put it. In reality, most of the guys wrinkled their noses when they saw Regina. She isn't exactly what rich handsome guys are looking for. She isn't a trophy wife or a beach beauty. She is just Regina.

Regina is what most people would call a nerd. She has thick rimmed glasses, wore most times no make-up. Loved her old fashioned skirts and blouses or dresses, mostly flower print – it's hip right !?

She never been interested in fashion and how she looked. There was never someone who told her how to be stylish. Her mother was way too busy to even realize she is there. Her older Sister Zelena was 7 years older and when Regina was at the appropriate age for make-up, Zelena already was out of the house and didn't really often visit the family because she had a boyfriend at every finger. So Regina tried to learn from classmates or her mom – which probably weren't the best role models for a 16 year old Regina. That's the reason why most times it looked like she tried to hard.

I would be happy if you give me some critics ;)


	2. Chapter 2

It was just another Monday when Regina woke up at 6 am, went down the stairs of her nice decorated mansion – she had a lot of free time for doing stuff like that. With her breakfast she also took some pills for headaches. She has taken them too often the last few weeks she realized, but it's the only way she can make it through the day. That's what's left from her big dream to become independent and a great teacher. She is on her own, yes, but she never knew that it would feel so lonely. Back in Boston she had at least her two roommates even if they hated her. Hearing them talking about boys, work, friends, and what they would do the next weekend made her feel alive. It was weird, it wasn't even her own life but listening to others lives was better than her situation now. She has a beautiful big house but stuck in a small town without any friends, co-workers who don't accept her and students who hated her more than everything.

She went back to her bedroom and opened her dresser, she picked a XXL Dress with huge crazy colored flowers on it. She wore some Birkenstock shoes and since it's too hot for even try to use makeup she just grabbed her glasses from the night stand and walked down to fetch her car keys. So at 7 am she reached her car and drove to school. It was a beautiful summer morning and a lot of people already worked in their front yard. Some of them looked up when she drove down the street but nobody was interested enough to give her some more attention. When she arrived the teachers parking lot she could pick any slot she wanted. So Regina decided to use the one farthest from the building, so she didn't need to talk with someone later because they are all way to lazy to walk this far. Regina liked to be a little early so she doesn't have to squeeze through all the students to reach her room in time.

The first lesson on Monday was the one she hated the most. 3.1 Basic literature – the basic was a sign for students who don't give a shit about school. Mostly 16-17 years old boys and only a few girls who are more than rude and uninterested in everything she has to say. Since most teachers were long time residents of Storybrooke, they can handle these kids a little better. Because often they knew the parents or siblings and so get a little respect from these brats. She has a hard time to succeed after Mrs. Green was a very well-known and respected woman. Green was a teacher at Storybrooke high for over 50 years so nobody ever tried to mess around with her.

After a small walk over the parking area Regina took a deep breath and entered the building. Her stomach already turned around and she tried to fight her tears away. ´You can do it Regina, they are just kids and you are a grown up´ she told herself. When she reached her classroom she tried some breathing techniques she found in the Internet a while ago. They were supposed to calm her down and give her some strength but as usually it doesn't work. Regina wished that at least one or two students would listen and they could build her anchor. But no, she was not that lucky.

The last 3 months she worked there she tried everything to make them listen. Not even easy books with simple and funny storylines got the attention of this mob.

The first students arrived and she felt how her throat narrow again, every morning it was the same. The nagging question in her head ´why did I do this to myself ´ and every morning the same answer ´You have to show the world you can do it. It was always your dream to be a teacher and now you have the chance´.

Most students didn't mind where they sat, basically it was the same way every morning the seats where gone by the first come, first served. Regina waited 10 minutes after the bell rang. Even then, only half of the class was there. Robin and Peter arrived late as always and started a fight with the girl who took "their" seat. After 3 minutes the girl was so pissed she moved to the front. She knew this boys mean trouble and have a big influence on the class. Maybe she should try to get one of them on her side but she has no idea how do to so.

The next minute the door swung open and the Principal Gold stood with two new students in front of the class room. He introduced them and dismissed them to their seats. He looked suspiciously to Regina because he could see that there was the total chaos in class. Most of the students wobble with their chairs and hang around on the desk of the person behind. Gold left the room with another with disregarding glance. Regina sign and turned around to the new students. She told them to sit wherever they want. Kilian just took Emmas arm and they throw each other in the middle of the crowd.  
It took only a few seconds when she tried to get the attention of the class that Kilian integrated just fine after throwing his backpack on Emmas table he put his feet on his own and started to talk with Robin, Neal and some other guys. Regina had no idea what she should do about it – so she ignored it.

Only 20 minutes later Regina took a short look at Emma and thought to herself ´she is beautiful, damn Regina get yourself together she is your new student´. Regina saw how shy Emma looked on her seat and watched how Kilian – her boyfriend? Was talking to the other boys. Regina wonder what her story is, usually the girls in the basic classes are more the kind of screwed up chicks who just slut around and don't care anything else than how they look and what the bad boys think about them. But this Emma looked so different. She was really pretty long shiny blond hair bright green eyes and those lips. She just saw a quick smile on her face when Emma once looked at her phone but damn that smile was breathtaking. Regina wondered what she might have seen on her phone that made her smile. Maybe she isn't one of these screwed up chicks and maybe it was just a mistake that she is in this basic class. But optic probably blinded her even if her hopes are not gone completely

Kilian hugged Emma and showed the other boy proudly that she is his girl. Regina was never a person who shared affection with the world. But what happened next was to much. Emma turned around and sat on Kilians lap. Regina clear her throat and watched the but no reaction at all.

After a wild kissing session she took Emmas arm and pulled them apart. "We are still in a class room I don't know if this was common at your last school but here it isn't" . "Chill out bitch" Killian respond the classmates celebrated him but Regina cold see a little blush in Emmas eyes. So maybe she can crack this girl and get at least someone on her side she hoped but next moment she saw Emma turned around again and take a seat on Killian's lap again.

"I haven't seen my boy in a while so screw you I do what I want". A woman can dream, right the rest of the class couples did the same and within 2 more minutes it was kind of a orgy. All the couples copied Emma and Kilian and made some wired noises.

Regina screamed "Stop It NOW!" but no one noticed it and the one who did just laughed. Robin used the situation to mess with her again and started his rude comments "Is the freaking virgin jealous? Come on Mills, you will also find someone who wants to screw you, or maybe not. I mean who would do it? A guy has to be blind and deaf. I bet you are a screamer. Aren't you? Okay, you're a virgin, you probably wouldn't know what you are!"

Regina was close to tears and screamed "out of my class – all of you"

Emma felt a lump in her throat it was her fault that this discussion even started. They went down the hall and found a quiet place to talk "Was that really necessary Kilian? " Emma asked. He shakes his head "I dont care Em we are only here for a short time before we probably have to leave again". Regina was just on her way around the corner and saw the two just sit there and talked it looks really nicely. They look so different than in class. Regina choose another way to the teachers office she doesn't wanna talk with anyone and the blame for today was enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Im really sorry for letting you wait so long. Tried to get some stuff written for SQ Week but I realized that its better at the beginning to concentrate on one story at time (for now ;) )

I dont own Once and thanks for reading ;)

Two days later they all sat in class again. Lots of the students still whispered about what happened last time. They thought about how they can screw with her again to have some more free time. They have a lot of ideas but nothing really worked in this moment.

Meanwhile, Emma eyed Regina, and started to scrutinize her, she didn't get her style. This woman must have a freaking toned body under this creepy dress. Her legs and arms are muscular and she expected the rest of her body must look the same. Why is she hiding it under this ridiculous dresses Emma asked herself. She saw a Greek goddess hiding behind cheap glasses, crazy dresses and loveless styling. In her mind Emma tried to imagine how hot her teacher would look after a complete makeover. Emma is torn from their thoughts when Kilian grabbed her leg and loudly started to speak to her "Babe, the boys asked if we wanna go with them to the Arcade this evening are we in or what?" "Yeah, of course honey. When do we meet them" she asked, but rolled her eyes a little. Regina looked over and saw the eye rolling so she stepped in and tried to stop the discussion between the boys in her class. "So since your talks are private nature could you please discuss them after class".

The only reaction to that was from Peter "Regina, shut the fuck up. Nobody is interested in what you have to teach so why would we be interested in your blathering." She has no idea how to react to this. And since when did they call her Regina. "Could you please refer to me as Miss Mills? Thank you very much. The whole class laughed. "Oh, so we are a prude again Regina, or does it make you hot if I call you by your name, Regina." "Peter I think its time for you to go to Mr Gold and tell him about your misbehavior". The boys high fived Peter who was on his way to the door. "Regina are you sure you want me to tell Mr Gold how hot it makes you that I call you by your first name". "GO" she screamed and with that the class just become louder and the whole class cheered "Regina, Regina, Regina, Regina." She hated when people called her by her first name and show her the disrespect that this brings with it. Close to tears again she gulped and turned to class. She saw them chanting her name, only when she looked to Emma could see how she sat there with her head down and trying to look inconspicuous. What is it with that girl?Sometimes she is more mean than the others and other times she tries to get herself out of the way. Regina had no idea how to read this new girl.

Another 3 days later, Regina has Emma's class for the third time after her arriving. As usual, she was already shaking inside because this class the worst ever. When the class started nobody was ready and Regina tried to calm the noise. Not really successful she tried to outshout but her voice wasn't firm enough so she took a heavy book and slammed it on the table. The class looked shocked for a moment but the next moment they turned around and talked again.

She looked around and thought about how to get the class to talk to her. So her newest idea was to let them help to create a lesson. "Okay class, I have an idea how about you give me some hints what you want to learn in my lesson." With that Regina heard some groans but also saw some smiling faces. Yes, I got them she thought. But she learned fast that this wasn't a good idea.

Within seconds Robin raised his hand and smiled. Regina was unsure if it is a good idea to hear him out but thats what she has prospected so now she has to go with it. "So Regina, I'm sure you are okay with me calling you that right. Anyways, I like this idea. So how about you telling us a little more about yourself, you know, to bond with the class." His wicked grin gave him away but Regina has no idea what to reply to that. So she swallowed and nodded. Emma slowly shakes her head, she couldn't believe it, is she really this stupid? She thought to herself. Regina saw this and for just a second their eyes met and Emma could see the fear in Reginas eyes.

Robin started with some easy questions like where she grew up, how old she is and where she studied. Regina was very willing to answer these questions because she couldn't see that there is anything too personal she doesn't want to give away about it. But it only took 15 minutes before the questioning got on a really private level. At the beginning Regina really thought they are just curious and answered questions like "Do you have any allergies" with the true and told them about her wasps allergies and the "funny" story how she reacted to a wasp sting one student told about his allergy to cats. They all seams to enjoy this little conversation and Regina hoped she really opens them up and they get with a little private knowledge about each other.

But it doesnt take long since the questions become really private"what are you afraid of". "How many boyfriends did you have? Are you married? Have you ever had sex? Do you like to being taken doggy style? Do you like to swallow? What are you afraid of?" And a lot more really private stuff.

They asked a lot of questions, mostly one after the other because they didn't expect an answer, but they knew they could destroy Regina's self-confidence within seconds with them.

The second the bell rings and the whole class just bounced out of the classroom Regina realized it was all just fake to get the lesson over and to bring her down, again. She couldnt belive that she fell for it, also again.

She turned around to find a small piece of paper on her desk with a unknown handwriting and the words. "You should never show them your weaknesses – be more careful." She had no idea whose handwriting it is and what she didn't realize what it could mean.

The weekend was nearly there and Regina remembered again the piece of paper she got yesterday. She still thought about what the writer wanted to let her know. She was aware that the questions went in the wrong direction but she hadn't answered the private stuff about her sex life, which is non existent.


	4. Chapter 4

Since you had to wait so long for the last chapter – this is a quicker and little longer update ;)

Writing already the next chapter.

I dont own Once upon a time – thanks to my awesome beta reader Clivia ;)

The weekend was nearly there and Regina remembered again the piece of paper she got yesterday. She still thought about what the writer wanna let her know. She was award that the questions went in the wrong direction but she hadn't answered the private stuff about her sex life, which is non existent.

When she arrived at the classroom, she found a really weird situation. All the students were there, on time and sitting nearly civilized at their chairs. She started the lesson and couldn't believe what happened. Some people raised their hands if she asked questions and it really looked like they tried to follow what she explained to them. One girl in the last row raised her hand and asked a question. It wasn't completely matching with what Regina just told them but more than she ever expected from that girl, who wasn't the brightest candle on the cake.

Even when she told them there will be a test on Friday but they just acknowledged it and picked their schedule and wrote down the date. Regina was a little irritated at the beginning but smiled that it worked out just great. "I will give you some time today to think about what we should repeat on Wednesday so you feel good and prepared for the test. I will try to put all your questions together for next lesson. And after that you should be well prepared for the test"

Regina couldn't stop smiling and felt confirmed that the little Question and Answer talk the last week worked. Even Robin, Peter and Kilian who never listen wrote some notes in their textbooks, at least it's how it looks like.

Regina looked again in Emma's direction, she just couldn't resist. She was unsure what she could read in her eyes. There was a small smile on her face but she also saw something else she couldn't interpret. She looked worried or maybe just tense. She was in a new school for just a week and all came together. She is probably tense about her first test. She shouldn't be, Regina knew this girl is smart she will make it. Her tests are usually not this hard if you follow her lessons. It was mostly more the problem students that had bad marks. Maybe she should talk to Emma after the lesson and ask her if she can help with something or give her some more working sheets, but that she realized that this is just a basic class and Emma was probably not any different than the other kids there and doesn't care about her marks. But maybe she does and she just misjudged her.

But then it hits her, Emma locked eyes with her just for a second, those blue/green eyes, she felt herself sink into them. She looked at Emma's lips, soft pink lips which looked so kissable. But this was the moment she came back from her daydream, flushed a little pink and she heard some buzzing noise all over the room. She saw wasps everywhere. There were at least 10 or 15 of them. Just around her. Regina waved her arms around wildly and started to scream. She was in panic and she started to sweat. Her shirt was wet under her armpits within a second. Beads of sweat all over her face and she then saw why she couldn't get rid of them no mater where she moved.

They all laughed at her and made jokes about how she moved. Copied her moves and ran around in the room. "STOP it! You'll make them aggressive! They will kill me, you have to get rid of them!" And with that said, she started to cry. The boys threw rotten fruits at her direction and it looked like the wasps got more pugnacious every second.

Emma couldn't watch that any longer. She stood up and went in Reginas direction. The whole class chanted Emma's name to encourage her. They had no idea what she is up to but they hoped it will be something "good" and fun to watch. Regina was more than scared. Not only to have the girl she fell for so close but being humiliated by her would be worse than every other threads she ever got.

She was shocked when she saw how Emma grabbed a thick novel from Reginas desk and start killing the wasps. She whispered so only Regina could her her "Stay calm, don't move to much you only make them more aggressive".

Regina couldn't believe it, the girl is actually helping her and talked to her nicely for the first time.

The boys tried to stop her, screaming at her and calling her names. "Oh come on little slut, it's so much fun seeing Regina like that!" Robin screamed. "What the fuck are you doing? Do you know how hard it was to get them at this season? Come on you don't wanna have this boring lesson any longer right?" Peter yelled at her. Next thing Regina knew was Leroy jumping from his seat and attacked Emma from behind. Regina was so entranced that she wasn't able to warn Emma. But she was more than surprised when she saw how Emma grabbed him, turned him around and captured his arms on Leroy's back. That looked really professional. Regina didn't wanna think about why Emma has this skill. She read her file and knew she had a shitty childhood. But how bad must it have been if she learned this self-defense technique at only 17 years old and mastered them like that.

Seconds later Kilian stepped in and kicked his feet in Emmas ribs. She looked shocked about that but didn't go after him. He is her boyfriend, what was I expecting Regina thought. She is a little more calm there are only 3 more wasps around. Emma looked at Killian with a questioning look. She realized where they were and she got up from Leroy's back and on her way back to her seat she killed the last 3 wasps.

The situation was under control again Regina thought but one wasp got lost in Reginas hair and just the second Emma saw it on Reginas neck. But it was to late the wasp stabbed her. Regina was frantic she know how dangerous it is and that probably nobody would care. She creamed and cried "Please call a ambulance, this is no joke please" she was exhausted within seconds. While she screamed Emma already jumped up again and reached the front short before Regina sink together on the hard floor. Emma looked her in the eyes and whispered "Where is your first aid kit? With a tense view Regina told her where she has it, she has no time to wonder how Emma would know about stuff like this but at least she feels safe because she knew there is someone who cares. Emma cares right? She wouldn't let her die?!

Emma grabbed Reginas back and went back to her so she could see that she only took the fist aid set. She screamed to the boys that they need to call a ambulance and when nobody did she throw masterful a stapler at Robin's head and told him that now he better call an ambulance because he probably needs one as well.

Regina's throat narrows, she can't breathe and started to panic again. She can feel Emma's finger on her hand and how she murmurs in her ears to stay calm. "You can do it Regina, stay calm, breathe normally. It will be better soon. Stay awake. Stay with me. Don't close your eyes"

It was really hard for Regina to stay focused Emma's soft hands on her, her beautiful voice in her ear. This must be heaven, Regina thought when she saw blond curled hair and beautiful eyes leaning over her. "So pretty," she whispered. Emma tried to give her no attention she made it look like she hadn't heard the words Regina whispered.

She took the injection and rammed it in her thigh. Regina screamed at this pain but she knew it was necessary with her wearing jeans. She took it back in the waste box and next thing Emma took the 3 pills from the small wasp first aid box and raised Reginas head just a little she grabbed the bottle of water from the teachers desk and softly opens Regina's mouth to put in the pills and helped her to swallowing them with some water.

Emma screamed to the class to leave. Most of them where still celebrating their success and laughing while leaving the room. Emma stayed there and while waiting for the ambulance she took Regina in her arms and used her legs for her head. She was always telling her to stay awake. And tried to give her some more water. 15 minutes later the ambulance arrived their first look was at a bloody Robin because they knew a guy called but when they saw Emma and Regina the looked down and Emma explained what happened. They saw she is in no big danger anymore.

But since the call was just for a laceration there were only two crew members on the ambulance. Emma looked at the two petite woman and sighed, "Where do you want me to carry her to?" Emma looked at them and asked.

The two knew this school much better than they liked, because there are often little "incidents" at Storybrooke Highschool and they knew there is a small nurses room at the end of the corridor.

Emma picked up a sleepy Regina in a bridal style and carried her behind the EMT. She opens the door for them and Emma let her down gently on the lounger in this small room. She just wants to leave when she heard the EMT telling her that Regina probably is only alive because of her and thanked her for the quick reaction.

Regina could hear them talking and wonders how Emma knows exactly what to do, and more important, why she did it and not just stood there laughing like the rest of the class.

While they stood in the doorway, another ambulance arrived, a special unit for allergic shocks.

They all looked bewildered, so somebody else must have called for support. They told about a guy who didn't wanna say his name but had a little accent. Emma smiled a little and knew it was Killian.

So the first team went to Robin and helped with his little situation, he was furious because they first cared about Regina and didn't look directly at them. With a little disinfectant spray and 2 adhesive plaster everything was alright. He tried to explain them what happened but within second he was quiet because they told him that if he hadn't called and his teacher hadn't make it trough he was in way deeper shit than he is now.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a short chapter - BUT the next one will be postet probably tomorrow ;)  
Thanks again to my Beta MzClive ;)

The next morning arrived way too early for Emma, she was still tired but she knew she had to get up and walk to school. On her way she thought about what happened yesterday and wondered how Ms Mills is. When she reached the classroom she saw there was a different teacher in the front, she had a bad feeling that Ms Mills won't be there for a while and she didn't know why but her mood reached a deep point with that knowledge.

After she entered the classroom some of the classmates growled at her, they were definitely mad at her. WTF, threatening a person is one thing, but killing her?! But Emma soon realized that the kids at this school have nothing to loose. They just don't care about anything. She took the seat next to Killian and gave him a little smile and whispered in his ear, "I know what you did,thanks" But instead of telling her something nice back he just answered rudely, "Oh come on bitch, I think this evening you need some nice spanking and before you ruin my boys' plan again you should use your little dirty hands for something else. I'm sure I can find some better use for them".

Robin and Peter clapped their hands and Kilian "high fived" them. Emma looked at him dumbfounded she hadn't expected that.

In this moment Ms Mills entered the classroom and must have heard this conversation? Emma was pretty sure about that and felt awful. Usually she would never have accepted someone talking to her in that way, but she know she needed Killian to survive at this school.

She heard how the boys talked about Ms Mills' still swollen arms, she looked tired and done. Emma didn't understand why she at least stayed home for a day.

* Flashback two hours ago*  
Regina entered Gold's office, she knew he would hated her taking some personal days, but she needed a little time to think about everything.  
"Morning Mr Gold. As you can imagine after yesterdays events I'm here to ask you for some days off. I cant stand infront of the class today and work as if nothing has happened"

Gold just looked at her "Regina, are you really that weak? Some little pranks and you sink down? I know your mother very well Regina. I'm pretty sure that's not how she raised you"  
Regina gasped, she didn't know Gold knows her mother. How did they know each other?! Storybrooke is not so far from Boston maybe they met there? Her mind was spinning she didn't know what to do.

"Regina, I can't have you missing the next few days. Mr. Booth is on a seminar and Ms Blue still sick. Who do you think can cover our lessons? Do you want that these students to miss out on their education. I'm pretty sure that's not what you want." Regina sighed, how does this man know exactly what to say to her to push her buttons. "Okay Mr Gold, I will do it, but I need to drive home and change. Can you send someone to watch them until I arrive?" "Of course dear. I will send Mrs Fae, she will cover the first few minutes I'm pretty sure you will be back really quickly. And please cover up those ugly red stains on your face." This wasn't a question this was more an instruction.

Regina cleared her throat and thanked Mrs Fae for covering. She stood defenseless in front of the class and didn't know what to say. So she tried to do what she is best at, forget. Don't say a thing about yesterday's events and hope nobody will mention it either.

Emma couldn't stop looking at her, she looked so hurt. The stains and the eye creams still noticeable under her make up she could see how the boys start joking about her again. Damn, she thought, give that girl some time. The laughing become louder and louder. Regina had no idea how to react. She knew if she says something they will bring up her break down and she was so not ready to talk about that. She could see how they handed each other a piece of paper and burst into happy tears. What could be on the paper? Regina is pretty sure she doesn't wanna know.

Hope you enjoy the story and would be glad to read a review how you like it so far ;)


	6. Chapter 6

As i promised after the short chapter, a fast update ;)

Thanks to my Beta Clivia and all the readers out there. I dont own Once upon a time.

Would be really happy if you let me know what you think about my first Fanfiction ;)

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Regina stood in front of the class and tried to explain the "ring parable" from Nathan the wise. It was her best idea to play normal. If she can persuade herself that nothing happened, maybe the class will go with it and never bring it up again. But she is no fool, she is pretty sure they already planed the next attack on her. And to know that it happened and didn't know when and what scared her to death.

She had a quick look at Emma and saw how she looked at the paper that the classmates ranged by and saw disgust in her eyes. Now she knew it was something bad about her. Kilian and Robin looked at her and Kilian whispered "Don't you dare to tear it! On who's side are you on? Ours, or little bitch in front? Emma, come on. Wanna play teachers pet? I'm pretty sure you're not." Robin interjected. "Come on Swan, for her, you are just another fucked up student. We are all here in this class for a reason because we are hopeless cases lets enjoy that at least!"

Emma didn't know how to react. She wanted to have friends. She needed friends, so she nodded and gave the paper to the guy on her right and saw how he nearly felt from his chair because he was laughing so hard. She couldn't believe how immature these boys are. It was a caricature from Regina's wasp attack.

Robin smirked. That was exactly the place they wanted Emma. So during class he looked and Killian and gave him a sign that they need to switch seats for some minutes. Killian had no idea why, but he submit. Regina could hear the unrest in the classroom but she wasn't in the mood to start a discussion so she ignored it.

"Swan, you have to prove that you are one of us, and not some creepy teacher's pet." Emma knew nothing good can come out of his mouth. But his plan was just mean. She didn't want to do it. She watched Regina and could see how hard she is trying to hold herself together. "Come on Swan, if you do it I have some nice reward later" This words where like were llike a magic switch for Emma she didnt know what he was talking about but she definitely wanna find out.

Regina turned around just a little to see what is going on, and maybe because she had the feeling someone was watching her. This time it was different she didn't have the feeling that someone just watch her to attack her the next minute. If felt quite nice and she saw that Emmas eyes glued to her.

She couldn't interpret her look, it was some kind of interest mixed with something else. "This girl is pretty," Regina thought, as she blushed a bit and remembered who she. Get yourself together Regina, she is your student. The moment Emma felt trapped she looked away. She was torn and had no idea what to do and how to act. What was supposed to happen next.

The boys already startet to get Reginas attention and throw paper balls at her. "Regina, come on. Time to play, this shit is boring." Leroy screamed "I liked the way you danced yesterday with the wasps for us"." And in this moment, Robin stood up and walked. "Where do you plan on going Robin?" Regina asked shyly. He laughed, "Oh Regina, I have to ask for your permission? I'm such a bad boy " He approached at her and stood now in front of her "Do you think you can give me the floor permission Regina, or do I have to beg you?" "SIT Robin, I think you can make the last ten minutes." He just smirked and while he turned around he tore off her glasses. "Oh such a fool I am Regina, I'm really sorry. NOT!" He laughed hard. The whole class howled with him.

Regina couldn't see a thing. She was very short-sighted and started to panic again. She remembered yesterday and couldn't believe she is in such a similar situation again. "NOW" this was Emmas signal, she inhaled, stood up and walked in front of Regina. She took the glasses from the floor. Regina could see everything close to her so she realized Emma's in front of her and was happy the blond was her savior again but the moment Regina reached for them Emma took them put them on her face and laughed.

"Damn your are freaking blind. How can these hideous glasses even help you?" Emma turned around to face the class and copied Regina "Please people open your book we were at page 73. Please I wanna go on. Come on guys!" The laughter raised and now the whole class was celebrating Emma.

Regina grabbed Emmas shoulder and turned her around to grab her glasses. But Emma has amazing reflexes and saw this coming took the glasses in her hand, and with a painful look in her eyes Emma broke the glasses in two pieces and threw them on the floor. Regina looked shocked, she thought Emma was different but she was wrong. She felt betrayed the girl was so nice just yesterday and now she was as bad at the others. Maybe even worse. Or at least that is what Regina felt because she trusted the girl. Regina realized that some tears had built up in her eyes.

In this moment the bell rang again. The lesson was over and the students ran to the door. Robin laughed and the moment he reached the teacher's desk. He still saw the glasses on the floor and with one step he completely stepped on them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter for you =)
> 
> Thanks to Clivia for Beta me ;) I dont own Once. Have Fun ;)   
> Would be very happy if you let me know if you like the story so far ;)
> 
> Thanks for all the Kudos and comments i really love them ;)

Killian took Emmas arm and they walked down the hall. She felt so bad about what she just had done, she is nearly blind herself and she knew that the woman probably wasn't able to leave the room without her glasses. She just broke them into 2 pieces because she knew herself it would look hideous but at least she could still use them for today. Damn Robin! Why must he be such a pain in the ass?

Emma and Killian went to their lockers they talked about what just happened and Killian tried to calm down Emma. She was too disappointed and just wanted to be alone. Why had she done that?

She just wanted to fit in and it was necessary to do so. Only a minute later Robin and Peter arived at her locker where she and Killian were waiting for them. "So what's the big reward you talked about?" Emma looked quizzically at Robin. "Ah, I see someone is impatient. Girls." he snorted. "Okay, okay come on guys. I will show you"

They went behind the gym and Robin took out a small bag "What is this?" Emma looked curiously at the little pills in Robin's hand. "Oh come on, you've never have seen LSD before? It's really good stuff. Here try some."

Of cause Emma knew exactly what it is. How couldn't she? The little smile on the pill was indicative. She wasn't too fond with the idea of taking one but had no idea what to do so she took one and while they all took one Emma reached in her jeans and made hers disappear. As Peter, Robin, Killian, Leroy, and 2 other boys she didn't know, took their pills, she just simulated it. Emma knew exactly how to act on drugs, so she knew they won't realize. At least not when they high.

Emma winked at the boys to make them believe she needed Killian for some fun and so the two went back to the building. She told him she had something important to do and abandoned him in the hallway.

Emma ran to her locker and grabbed a small case out of it, as she always has some spare glasses in with her because sometimes her contacts just stung and she liked to have another option than those.

Mostly Emma wore contacts and the glasses were there just in case. She grabbed them and walked back to Regina's room. It was only 15 Minutes ago and Emma was pretty sure Regina couldn't leave the room on her own. Since it's lunch period, no other student would be there so she could just go back without being noticed.

Meanwhile, Regina snivelled while groping around on the floor. She hoped nobody would see her that way. She also thought about how she can leave the school to get her spare glasses from her study room. She wasn't really friends with any other teachers. She barely talked with any of them. She sigh and wished she had been a little more social with one of them so she could ask now for some help. But it doesn't help her now so she searched for her broken glasses.

Emma saw how she crawled on the floor to find some parts of her glasses but she knew even if Regina did find some pieces non was big enough to get her through the day. Emma had no Idea how to give the glasses to her without getting exposed. She figured the best way was to slip into the room and lay them from behind Regina in her way. She tried to be as quiet as possible and ran back on tiptoe to the door and watched the moment Regina found her glasses and smiled a little.

Regina wasn't sure what happened one moment she was hopeless she would leave this room before her next class arrived make a fool of her again and the next moment she felt glasses on the ground. She took them and realized that everything was still slightly blurred but way better than just a second ago.

She looked at the shards around her and then walked to the mirror. She has no Idea who would have done that but she was really thankful for the glasses, it could only be one of the students from Basic literature, nobody else could have known, but who?

Since there were still 30 minutes of lunch period left, Regina drove home to get her extra glasses, during the way back to school she thought about what happened the last 24 hours and tears started to roll down her cheeks.  
´Why do they hate me so much. I haven't done anything wrong. I just want to try to get them to graduation.´ When Regina arrived again at the school she wondered how to give the glasses back to the owner. She wanted to thank the owner for the help. So she figured why not attach a small thank you post it note to the glasses and put them on the table after the next basic literature lesson.

The next hours were uneventful, some rude comments that her "new" glasses look even more ridiculous as her usual ones. Two boys fought during her class and were not really cooperative when Regina tried to send them to Gold, and one boy was so drugged that he puked all over himself during Regina's class.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for your Support ;) im reallyyyy glad that someone is reading my first story ;)  
> I know it is hard^^ but SwanQueen is Endgame i promiss ;)
> 
> Thanks to my lovley Beta Cliva ;)

Only two days later she had her least favorite class again her only little light there was usually Emma, but after the last lesson she didn't know how to look the girl in the eyes. She was as nasty as the others, but Regina couldn't stop the feeling that the glasses were Emma's. She wasn't sure, but thought she saw her with black rimmed glasses while crossing the gym.

Emma played soccer with the boys and wore them. Maybe it's just Regina's hopes that they where Emma's but even if they are, she can't understand why she exposed her like that in front of the class and then helped her.

The class was nearly completely when Emma and Killian arrived, looking in each others eyes and being all lovesick. Regina couldn't handle that. She yelled at them to sit down the bell already rung 2 minutes ago. Emma and Killian did, but didn't stop to nearly make out.

Robin cheered for them, so did the rest of the class. Regina couldn't stop but look at Emma's beautiful soft lips and her mind wandered to how she would love to touch those pretty full lips and take them into her mouth. She imagined how she had the pretty blonde on her teacher's table and just kissed her. Her hands would trail down this stunning body of her. Then some voice interrupted Regina's thoughts.

"Gosh Mills get yourself together, he already has a girlfriend as you can see," Leroy screamed.

Killian saw Regina blushing and realize that she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at Emma. Killian turned around and joked "Damn Miss Mills, don't undress my girlfriend with your eyes, even if lil Emma here likes to play with girls from time to time. She is so out of your league and right now. She is MINE! And let me tell you one thing, she is not into virgins who don't know what to do to her lovely pussy."

Regina didn't know how to react and blushed even more and tried to concentrate on her tasks and opened the book they were discussing at the moment and started to read some parts of Nathan the Wise. She didn't even care anymore in this moment that nobody was listening.

Emma didn't know what just happened Killian exposed her in front of the whole class. Not that she cared but what he was thinking, but the comment was really inappropriate. She only is her own person and doesn't belong to anyone! She definitely needed a talk with Killian later.

When the class was over, Emma took her time to pack her backpack and was one of the last students in the room. She walked to the front door and while she passed Regina she whispered a shy "Sorry. See you tomorrow," and gave a cute little smile to Regina.

While passing the table and talking to Regina, Emma saw the glasses on the teachers desk but she knew it wasn't the right time to tell her.

Regina didn't know what to think did Emma really smile at her? Wasn't she mad that now the whole class knew she was staring at her and Killian exposing her gay because of her? Did she maybe also liked her? Regina, what are you thinking? She is your student and you heard Killian.

Regina's mind went crazy, she couldn't believe that such stupid comments from this boy make her so angry and sad. Damn, get yourself together. She is your student, way younger, and more important, not interested in her hideous looking teacher. Regina wasn't even sure what it is with that girl and why she can't get her out of her mind.

Regina never had feelings for someone. She's never had a relationship, nobody had ever been interested in her. This was Regina's last class today and while she drove home she was passing the Storybrook Mall and decided to make a short stop there and find some nice outfits.

She is in such a good mood because of the cute smile from Emma that she wants to spend some money on a nice clothes. After 2 hours, she had 2 shirts, 3 skirts, and a dress she loved the most. It was mostly white with some black stripes on the side. Back home Regina stored all the new clothes and tried some makeup that she could use with the dress the next day.

The evening went on fast and Regina slept pretty good. That was a first in a long time. The next morning she went to the bathroom and tried the make up she prepared last night. She wore her new dress and also put on her new glasses she got after the incident.

She was more happy than ever but she was scared what just a smile from this gorgeous blonde student could do to her. Because that also means that another attack from said person could ruin her completely.

She forgot to eat and just grabbed her car keys and within 15 minutes she arrived at school way too early. She checked her look again in the mirror at the teachers room but the moment the first teachers arrived and looked at her suspiciously, her self-confidence went back to non-existing. "How could I be so foolish?" Just a new dress couldn't change a person. It was too late to go back home and change so Regina went with it.

First class was basic literature again and Regina would love to cry right now because she was scared to see Emma. She realized how obviously it must look after yesterday that this dress was special for Emma. Damn Regina what were you thinking? Or better yet, why didn't you think about how this looks like.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and pm´s happy you liked the story.
> 
> Thanks to my lovley Beta Clivia and i dont own Once or anything^^

When the class arrived some of the boys whistled when they saw her from behind. But the moment she turned around they were disappointed and started to laugh and Robin spoke up in front of the class, "ha ha Mills got all hot for our Emma here. Killian you should watch her or not. Believe me, even a dress like that doesn't work on crap like you."

He looked at Emma with a demanding glance. Emma saw in his eyes that she need to say something. So she thought about something mean but not too personal and especially not about the dress because Regina looked stunning in it and just started rambling, "Really, do I look like I would lick that pussy? Come on guys."

What a low blow for Regina. She knew that there wouldn't be a chance for her to get to know Emma mainly because she is her student but to hear something like that from Emma was too much. Regina had no idea how to handle this situation so she tried to avoid eye contact and just opens the book and tried to focus on the reading they planed to do this lesson.

The next moment someone in the front row shakes a coke and opened it and the entire contents ended up on her dress. Regina was shocked and nearly started to cry her brand new really expensive dress was soaking wet, sticky and transparent. All the students could now see her underwear. Not that this was enough, she decided this morning for a bubble gum pink combination with red dots. Her head was red and she just dismissed the class and went to the little side teacher bathroom directly behind the classroom.

She had no idea how to fix this the towel was way too small to cover herself. She sat on the toilet seat and started to sob. She heard some noise in the classroom but was to scared to check who it is. Nobody can see her like that.

Regina tried to cover the modest parts with the small towel and some toilet paper. This was definitely a styling low down even for her. The moment she stepped back in the classroom she saw some clothes on the desk.

She looked around and realized that the noise 5 minutes ago was probably the person who brought her the clothes. Now she was mad at herself that she didn't go and look who this person was. Maybe it was the same person who gave her the glasses. She looked in the box she placed the glasses and they were gone. So Regina now knew that this was the same person.

She took the clothes and walked back in the little bathroom. The jeans fit her perfectly and the shirt was one size too big, but way better than her soaked dress. Regina tried to remember who wore jeans today, but it was pointless as nearly every student wore jeans and she can't remember seeing one student with that kind of shirt, ever.

When she went back to the teachers room Mrs. Blue asked Regina what happened with her nice dress she wore that morning. Regina could see the irony and sparkling in her eyes and so she went to her fridge and took her breakfast and walked over to a single seat near the open window.

Just while eating her croissant she saw Emma, Kilian, Robin and Peter on the schoolyard in front of the school. When she looked at Emma she saw she was now wearing a sweatpants. She wasn't sure, but she never saw Emma without jeans and the next moment Regina realized that she probably was the owner of the jeans she is wearing right now.

But why?

She was as mean as the others and her comment in class were as hurtful as the comments from the boys. No, maybe even more hurtful because Regina kind of liked Emma.

Why would she change into her sportswear for someone she just insulted minutes before. Regina was confused and her feelings went crazy with her. When she left the room some co-worker looked at her and told her that the jeans and the shirt looked really nice on her. Regina first thought it was another prank but she couldn't detect a lie in this statement from her colleague Mary Margret.

Back in her classroom, she looked in the mirror and wondered why she never tried that style and if this maybe was a prank from Emma to make her look bad but when the next class arrived and some girl smiled at her and told her that she should wear jeans more often. She was really surprised that people noticed her.

On her way to her car she saw Emma, Killian and the other boys again. She passed the group closely and breathes a small thank you to Emma without looking at her. She could see a small smile on Emma's face out of the corner of her eyes.

Peter must have heard it and asked Emma what she told her and so she went back to bitch mode and response with a rude, "Shut the fuck up Peter! How should I know what that freak wants from me."

Emma felt so bad about it she can't look back to see Regina's reaction, but she knows that the woman is probably hurt. But she needed to be a part of the cool kids she doesn't want to be the loser ever again.

The good mood from earlier was gone. Within 3 hours she went from good to bad to good to bad mood again. Regina was mad at herself. How could she think that it was Emma. But why was she wearing something different. Why was she smiling when nobody expected, as Regina saw her. As usual Regina slept really badly, her dreams haunted her. Her past haunted her, and most importantly her current situation haunted her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since you had to wait so long – this time a longer chapter ;)  
> Thanks to my Beta Clivia ;)
> 
> I dont own the OUAT or anything ^^

Emma looked suspiciously at the little pills she got from Robin over the last few weeks, they looked really odd. She was never one for drugs, but she was definitely not a nice girl either. But drugs always was something Emma was suspicious about. Why do people like to blur the reality with them? It didn’t help you with your real problems and it only made everything better for some hours.

After that  you feel the pain of your problems and the aftermaths of your little drug party.  
   
Emma got interrupted in her thoughts by the flush of the toilet next to her, she didn’t realize that someone was in there before. She did what she supposed to do at a toilet and when she left the toilet cubicle she saw a glimpse of brown hair. She felt a little tingle in her stomach and thought “Damn Swan. Get yourself together you can’t fall for Regina. Not now, not ever”  

Emma walked the halls when the still high boys crossed her path. “Swan, we have an idea. Let's drug Mills! She will be so freaked out and we will have a lot of fun if we give her some “Wonderland" Pills”. He looked at her and smiled. “And guess who is the lucky one to give them to her? Come on, you are the only one she trusts a little."

The only thing Emma could do is snort. She has no idea how she can stop them without being the one who gets the blame afterward.  
   
“Okay tomorrow we have the third period with Mills, we just need to organize what she needs to drink during her lesson." Emma told them. Robin's smile grows bigger, "I knew you would choose the right side Swan. Okay, I will organize the pill and you do it!."  
   
On her way home Emma stopped at a small house close to the Town Line and stepped in after 2 Minutes she left the pompous looking building and went home. She sometimes you have to do what must be done.  
   
On her way back home she saw how a sad looking Regina stepped out of her car and walked down her drive way with some bags in her hand. While she tried to open her front door Emma could see how she droped all the bags. Emma already slowed down and was about to stop and run to her, but NO, she can’t do that! So she hoped that the woman didn’t see her.  
   
The night was awful Emma couldn’t stop thinking about the next day. She knew she would do the worst to a person you can do. Drug her in front of people who hate her the most. But Emma has to stay strong. What happened to her, she never had been a teacher’s pet and now is not the time do start with it. 

When she arrived at school she passed Regina's classroom and saw the woman has a water bottle on her table as usually. She walked to math lesson and told the boys how she wanna do it and they were totally in for it. Robin gave her the pills and she took them and throw them in her bag.  
   
The 2 hours went to fast for Emmas liking. She arrived in Regina's classroom and with that Robin and Peter started a fight. They yelled at each other like crazy and hit each other. Regina didn’t know what to do with them and try to calm them down. “Boys we are in a school and to be more exact in a class room, stop it” Regina told them but they didn’t care.  
She was so busy that the didn’t realize that all the other students build a circle around her cheer for Robin and Peter. Meanwhile Emma looked at her bag and grabbed the two little bags with pills and choose the one she got the day before from Mr Rumple.  
   
She put them into the bottle and shook it. The pill was gone within seconds and she gave Leroy a sign that she is ready. The fight between the boys got heated and Regina was sweaty from holding the boys from each other’s throats.  
   
Within seconds after Leroy gave them the signal they stopped and went back to their seats. Regina didn’t understand what happened or why they stopped but she was happy they did. Everyone went back to their seats and Regina gave them an assignment to write during this lesson. She had to correct some tests and it was a good way to see if someone listened during her last lessons.  
   
   
While Regina explained to the class how they should respect each other and opened the bottle and drank nearly all of it. The boys smirked and knew what would happen within the next 30 minutes.  
   
   
Emma couldn’t look at her because she felt so guilty, she knew what will happen. She drugged the other woman with Ecstasy, there is nothing to dismiss about that. She knew the only thing she can do now is help her through this.  
   
Regina felt weird she is still sweaty but there was something different. It was much warmer in the classroom she looked down at her blazer and take it off. She didn’t understand why but she still could feel the heat. She drank more water from the tap because she was thirsty like she never drank before.  
   
She looked around in class and everything was a little blurry. She saw the smiles the boys faces and had a bad feeling. Her head turned to Emma who was usually the only one who did the work she was supposed to do, and she was,  but when Regina saw her face she realized that there was something else in her expression than think labored.  
   
Regina looked at the class and smiled “Guys I wanna do something else, how about we do a little talking” she asked. “Cool, Ms Mills. Sounds good, what do you want to talk about." Regina shrugged and Emma knew if she don’t suggest a topic the discussion will end in really private stuff and this time Regina would have no shame to talk about it. “How about we talk about out future plans?" Emma proposed. “What a fabulous idea Emma do you wanna start?" Regina answered. Damn this was not what Emma wanted, but that was the least she could to.  
The boys looked sent daggers to Emma that was definitely not the direction they wanted this talk to go.  
   
“Okay yeah what can I tell you how I see my future. I don’t know I want to work with people I guess and help them. Mhhh yeah and …” she stopped and saw the look on Kilians face “…yeah I probably just stay home and be a good wife for this one over there Kilian will go work and I will do what he wants…” this wasn’t what she usually would tell people. Emma Swan was an independent, free spirit and now she is just someone’s girlfriend because she just has to fit in for once.  
   
“Emma, never say that about yourself you have to have your own dreams. Live your life as you wanted to live it. Stand up against your family and friends. See I did all that its hard but you have it in you” Regina told her. Emma had a little smile. Regina on drugs is so much stronger than the Regina she got to know the last few weeks. It's crazy, she is fearless. It's like a switch in her head.  
   
“We should go to the rooftop garden!" Regina suggested. Oh no Emma thought this can't be good. As they walked up the stairs Emma didn’t leave Regina's side. Regina felt happy and free she can't remember that she ever was this happy. She has no idea why she was right now , but when she saw Emma's anguished face she had to touch Emma's hand and talk to her. Something she never dared before. “Hey what's up Emma? You look scared, don’t be the rooftop is awesome and you are a clever girl if you want be. I'm pretty sure you will graduate and find a nice job." Emma didn’t know how to respond, she felt as she was the biggest liar in the world. Ms Mills trused her and she drugged her and now she is on her way to hell.  
   
When they arrived at the top Regina spun around like a kid in the rain, she smiled and joked. She looks so pretty Emma thought, why does she always wear these creepy dresses and ugly glasses. The boys just laughted and encouraged her to go on with it. Regina thought they finally liked her, but the laughter was not because they like her so much, they were making fun of her and Emma knew. Because with every spin you could get a glimpse of her underwear and her boobs just squeezed out a little more with every turn. After a while the dress has slipped completely.  
   
Emma saw in Regina's eyes that she is absolutely high right now and she was too close to the edge. The boys started their mobiles with some music and Regina started to dance.  
In this moment Emma could hear Robin whisper to Peter “Damn the special “wonderland” I had for her doesn't work on her as they supposed to. By now she should be totally horny for at least one of us. I always wanted to bang a virgin.” “Duddddeee she is your teacher that’s not hot maybe if you bang Ms Tink but uhhh not her” Peter reacts.   
“Oh come on I don’t care about how she looks, she is a tight virgin. Most of the  girls here in Storybrooke are loose, so it's not easy to get one here." Robin responded.  
   
Emma couldn’t believe what she heard she knew that they can’t be trusted and that the pills they gave her impure, but she never expected that.  
   
Meanwhile Regina was more than sweaty and the boys lost their interest because the plan didn’t work. Regina collapsed in a corner and how nobody cared. They just laughed and walked away. Robin was on his way over to her with Peter in trail with a rope and a mischievous grin on this face. “Not the way it was supposed to be, but better than nothing," he told Peter. Robin started to open his pants and told Peter to watch that no other teacher or older students finds out. He sank down and shoved up Regina's dress and got a nice view on her panties.  
   
In this moment Emma turned around and saw what was happening, walked over and looked at them. “GO away Swan I have business to do”.

Emma didn’t know what to do so she didn’t say a word, just grabbed Regina over her shoulder and walked away with her. She knew the teachers bag was still in the classroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the Response =) I really love it and ist best motivation to go on really fast ;)
> 
> Thanks to my lovley beta Clivia and to my lovley Facebookfriend Marlboro for rec my Story ;)

She put the Diary on her table next to her other stuff and shut down the tv and went to her bedroom.

Regina took a nice long shower and tried to forget the memories she has in her mind from her teenage years. Within a second she has a flash of greenish-blue eyes in her mind and can't stop to think about how it would have been if she had a girl like Emma back then, even if she was mean to her she was more than pretty and really hot. Regina's hands walked down her own body between her legs this was the first time she ever touched herself she couldn't stop it. When she thought about Emma, she had to touch.

With one hand Regina supported herself against the shower screen, the second hand circled her clit. She rubbed and moved her fingers up and down her slick folds. It wasn't long until she came undone all over her hands. This was Regina's first orgasm ever and she couldn't stop smiling when she thought about the absolutely amazing feeling she had just seconds ago. Her mind still on Emma and her beautiful soft lips and that gorgeous smile. She really wants to kiss those lips. She closed her eyes and realized what she has just done. Her first orgasm was with the thought about her underage student.

Gosh Regina, how deep have you dropped. She flushed and was ashamed now. She went out of her shower and dressed with her night boxer shorts and a XXL shirt with Micky Mouse on it and went to bed.

Her dreams were nearly as hot as the shower that evening she couldn't stop thinking about Emma even if she tried really hard. She was imaging herself in different situations from her tv show with Emma and herself as the main characters.

When her alarm clock went off Regina was still flustered from the events and dreams she had the last night. She felt pretty good even if she was still totally ashamed, but as long as she only has these thoughts and don't act on them she is safe. Damn Regina, don't be ridiculous. A girl like Emma would never date her loser teacher. She is probably more in to hot sporty guys like her PE teacher Mr Booth.

Regina walked around in her living room and collected all her stuff. The tests she corrected last night and all her books for school from the table.

As usually she arrived early at school to avoid her colleges and put her stuff on the table and wrote some information for a excursion on the blackboard. As usual, the graduating classes went to Boston for the day, mostly to visit a museum. This year Mr. Gold choose "Peabody Museum of Archaeology and Ethnology" and Regina – as a new teacher, was an easy target so she has no other choice than saying yes when he asked her to go with them.

Only about 15 minutes later the first students arrived and choose their seats. Robin and Peter arrived only seconds before the school bell announced the start of the first lesson. And since the class was a bigger one today nobody was missing their seats for this lessons where directly in front of the teacher's desk. The most hated ones and usually for the people who arrived late during the lesson.

Regina told them about the trip to the museum and the class was very excited about that. They heard a lot of about these trips and the fun the older students had there while sneaking out during the evenings.

Robin and Peter snorted when they saw the seats, they sent daggers to Killian, Emma, and Leroy for not saving some better seats for them. Pretty pissed with the situation they soon found something that excited their minds. A small notebook on Regina's desk. They saw that there was a fixing for a lock but no lock. Mostly only diaries have these kinds of lock.

Robin sent an SMS to Killian to tell him to distract Regina with stupid questions and he did as he was told. Regina was soon annoyed about all these questions, but at least someone was interested in her lessons. She couldn't stop the feeling that this guy knows more than he admits. Because even if the questioning was just some tactic to get the lesson done quicker, the questions he asked needed a basic knowledge about the book.

Meanwhile Robin grabbed the book and stowed it in his backpack. At the end of the lessons he gave a momentous smile to Killian and Emma and they met outside the classroom.

They got distracted by Mr Gold who asked them if Regina told them about their trip to Boston and how happy he is that he won the Peabody Museum for that.

Killian and Leroy had to head off to their next class that left only Emma and Robin in the seating area. "So what was it you wanted to tell us earlier?" Emma asked. "Yeah, right. I nearly forgot about it. First I hated my seat today but it was awesome I snatched away Ms Mills' diary. I'm sure she has some juicy secrets in there." Robin told her.

Emma had no idea how to react she was sure that it was a mistake that Regina had it in her backpack, I mean nobody is that stupid and brings a diary. Especially not as a teacher who is already threatened all the time. She needed to get that diary to give it back to Regina and tell her to be more careful.

Robin opens the book and read out loud "I´m 19 years old I know but I don't want to loos my virginity to Daniel. I don't have the feeling he is my True Love." "OMG Emma you have to read that this is so good."

Emma tried to grab the book, but Robin was too fast. "I have an idea what to do with it. We copy pages and spread them around in school. I can do it at my place" Robin told her. "Okay I have a better idea. What do you want me to do to give it to me." Emma response. "hahaha Emma you don't wanna shame the prude virgin in front of the hole school or what? Are you scared now?"

Emma had no idea what to do but in Robin's eyes she could see something she haven't seen before and just asked, "What do you want?"

Robin started to smile, he had the hots for Emma for a while, but with Killian as her boyfriend he couldn't make a move on her. But now it was his chance to at least enjoy her a little he thought. Let's see how far she will go.

"Okay I'll give you the damn diary, but only if you give me a blow job" he told her with a sneaky smile. Emma's mind wasn't as fast as her mouth, "Okay, but you pull out before you cum and I get the book now. Killian doesn't need to know. And neither you or one of your friends don't try to get it back."

She has no idea why she said that but the smile on Robin's face grew bigger and she knew if she backed out now he would spread the copies of the diary within a day just to annoy her and shame Ms Mills.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im reallllyyy sorry...i have a inflammation in my hands and it wasnt easy to write...its getting better so over the weekend i wrote a chapter and i try to go on really quickly ;)
> 
> Thanks to my Beta Clivia and all of you lovley people out there for reading ;)

She has no idea why she said that, but the smile on Robin's face grew bigger and she knew if she backed down now he would spread the copies of the diary within a day just to annoy her and blame Ms Mills.  
Emma went with Robin since the washroom at Storybrooke high are not only dirty as hell but also constantly watched by the teachers and the office lady they walked behind the sports field. Emma felt bad but she also felt more attraction towards Regina and she doesn’t want more blame for her. 

Regina was on the way to her car the day was awful as always and she couldn’t wait to go home and have a nice evening in front of her tv. When she crossed the field she saw Robin walking behind the barn with a second person. When she saw a shimmer of blond it got her attention. They turned around, they looked like they have something to hide. She tried to so see where exactly they are going and what they are going to do.

Meanwhile, Emma couldn’t understand why someone would bring such sensible stuff to school. She looked around while they moved behind the small barn where the sports stuff is stored and Robin quickly pulled off his trousers and just the moment he wanted a kiss. Emma stopped him and shook her head. “No a bj was the deal, no kissing, touching or talking”  
Emma pulled down his pants and started to work. Robin moans and grabbed Emma's hair and tried to deep throat her. She chokes, but closed her eyes and thought about something nice to get over with. She couldn’t stop thinking about Regina, she is the reason she is doing this right now.

Regina was still hidden behind the platform to see what Robin did there and to find out if her feeling was right and that blond is Emma. 

Robin was a typical teenage boy within 2 minutes he pulled out and came. Regina snorted and the word loser was on her lips but she didn’t tell. She stood up and turned around. In this moment she locked eyes with Regina and it made all this worse.

Emma turned around and walked to her car, she passed Regina's car and saw the other woman sitting inside crying, their eyes locked again but Emma just wanted to run! “What have I done”. Emma reached her car beat it with her fist. “I did it to help her and now she is crying, damn!” 

She had no idea why she has tears in her eyes when her feeling was confirmed. Why would Emma do this, Regina thought. Emma is a beautiful intelligent girl she could have every boy (and girl), she already has a boyfriend. Why would she cheat with the worst of them all. Regina didnt feel bad for Killian, she realized she was jealous.

Jelous of a teenage boy who got a bj from another STUDENT. Regina shaked her head. Stupid, she thought and drove home.

Meanwhile Emma was driving around in her car. She needs to forget the hurt expression on Regina's face minutes ago. After what seams just a little while she drove home and realized she drove around for 3 hours.

Regina sat on her couch and snuggles in her blanket. She wanna grab for her diary maybe her sad past could help her over the fucked up presence. It was the moment she realized it was gone. She searched the whole room, she was a nervous wreak. She realized that she probably took it with her stuff in her bag.

After grabbing the bag and searching it with no success she thought exactly about when she has last seen it and tried to reconstruct ever step. 

But still all leads to her bag and there was nothing. Within a second her facial expression went to pure fear. This was the moment she realized she took all her stuff out of her bag this morning and placed it on the teacher table while searching for the preparation of the literature lesson she gave in no other than her “favourite class”. With this thought Regina ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Regina couldn’t sleep, she was scared to death. With all the things in the diary she knew they would bring her down. They will get what they want. All the information they can use against her to get her out of school. She couldn’t believe how stupid she was, how can someone be so stupid? With bringing her diary to school she just signed up for being pushed around and threatened even more.

Emma couldn't sleep either, she always woke up because she remembered Regina's disgusted expression. She hoped Regina hasn't found out the diary is missing so she could do it in her stuff first thing in the morning.

Emma grabbed the diary from her bag and looked at the old and used book, looking it over. She also thought about the lines that Robin had read and how a 19 year old Regina was not ready for her first time and how she wanted to wait for the right time and true love. Emma snorted, true love? She wished she had the chance to grow up this way. Emma's first time was everything else than true love. It was in one of her foster homes and she was not even 13 years old when the “dad” came to her room and told her about her wife don’t let him fuck her so he needs someone else to play with. Tears fall down Emmas face when she thought back.

She didn't open Reginas diary, she pushed it back in her backpack and tried to get some sleep.

The next morning Emma was early at school she knew Regina would be there as well and so she watched her from the hallway. 10 Minutes passed and Emma had no idea how to give her back the diary without being noticed, and put it save in her stuff so nobody else could grab it.

Regina stood up and walked to the door, Emma still staring at the Greek goodness in front of her nearly was so gone that she realized just a second before Regina opened the door that she has to hide. She did and Regina walked down to the washrooms. The school started do get more crowded since the lessons begin in less than 15 Minutes. Emma couldn’t believe that Regina didn’t lock the door with her stuff still in the room. Especially after this she must have realized that it isn’t safe here in school to leave your stuff unattended. 

Emma looked around and snuck into the classroom after opening the bag she thought about the fact that Regina maybe doesn’t know it was gone. And what if it happened again, what if she is not careful with such serious stuff again. Emma looked around and the best idea was to write a note to Regina, but it would also mean that she knew someone had her stuff and she felt bad about it. But what are the alternative Emma thought. Without thinking about it she searched Reginas bag for a empty sheet of paper and a pen. She grabbed the first pen who felt into her hands and started to write.

Emma didnt realize how long she was already in the room and only seconds later she heard Regina with a loud voice behind her “WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HANDBAG” she was furious after her diary got stolen, another thief she thought damn world what is wrong with thees kids.  
In this moment Mr. Gold passed the Hallway and heard Reginas screaming. He opened the door to see what was going on. The situation was pretty clear, Emma holding the Montblanc pen in her hand and looked caught. He knew it was a gift from her Dad for Regina's graduation. 

“Miss Swan would you please follow me to my office, I don’t allow stealing in my school you know it is a criminal offense against your teacher, right?” Golf told her in a serious ton.  
In this moment Emma realized what pen she grabbed and that this isnt looking good for her. She doesn't  want to tell the truth because this would blame Regina for having stuff like that in school for every student to read. Emma knows Regina wasn't a fan of Gold's and that this mistake would probably be only one reason more for him to have her on his hit list.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all my reader sorry for waiting so long. Still some issues with my inflamation.  
> Thanks to my Beta Clivia

Emma walked behind Gold to his office, she knew he isn´t nice with crime. The way was longer than she ever thought it would be. Regina had her bag under her arms and walked behind Emma. She could feel how Regina's eyes are glued on her backside. At least now she has her bag with her, Emma thought.

After what seems like hours of walking, in truth it was only minutes before they reached Gold's office. He pointed to a seat and Emma did as she was silently requested. Regina sat on the chair next to her and bit her lip. This is not good Regina thought, she doesn't want to give Gold a reason to pick on her.

“Miss Mills you know the residents of Storybrooke aren’t the richest people, why do you bring such a expensive writing implement to school? I know it's a gift from your dad, is it not valuable for you or why did you take such a high risk of getting robbed.” Gold asked her with a strict voice. With a trembling voice Regina encountered “ I´m sorry Sir, I didn’t realize how dangerous this school can be and it was just a mistake I was correcting some tests late last night and the pen must have fallen from the table into my bag.” 

 

Emma snorted, she never understood why he didn’t do something about all the bullying against Regina. But maybe he doesn’t know. Maybe she isn’t telling the school what is going on in her classes and how the students treated her.

 

For some seconds it was silent and Emma looked at Regina and started, “You didn’t know who dangerous the school is? Did you forget about...” But before she finished the sentence Regina interrupted her. “Miss Swan it's not your time to talk. You tried to steal my property and as Mr Gold already told you this school doesn’t support criminals. Mr Gold what punishment do you think is suited for Miss Swan?”  
Mr Gold watched Regina with disbelief. Since when is she this strict with demand a punishment. He didn't care he has a mischievous grin and oped this mouth. Emma interrupted, “Really, you penalized me for “stealing” without further questioning what happened and why I did it but you didn´t complain...” “Miss Swan I saw what happened you had your had your dirty little fingers in my bag and for that you need a punishment."

 

This was the moment when Emma realized what this really was about. It wasn’t about her “taking” Regina's pen. It was not even about the crime she committed. This was only about what Regina saw yesterday.

 

Emma looked deep in her eyes and with a insistent voice she told her “It was not what it looked like. I mean it was exactly what it looked like but I did it for a reason. I’m sure you pretty soon will find out why I did what I did”

 

“You stole Miss Swan” the - my heart- was just in Regina's head she couldnt admit something like that in front of Emma and above all not in front of Mr Gold. With that she turned around and looked in Mr Golds smirking eyes. “Well, well dear, I think since it was your first time and there is no incurred damage you get away with 5 days detention after school."

 

Emma couldnt believe it, she just took the pen to write a note and was in process to putting the pen back together with the note she wrote. A moment later she still thought about just yelling the truth out at both of them. But she knew Regina was already disappointed and she liked her and doesn't want to get her into trouble. Detention can't be this bad. “Miss Mills since you are the supervisor for detention I'm sure you can explain everything to Miss Swan on your way out.”

“But Mr Gold, I thought...” But Regina was cut by Mr Gold “Miss Mills I'm sure you don't want to destroy the future of such a bright young girl by expelling her from school because of one mistake. So see yourself out and have a nice day”

 

“Okay detention is after 6th period in room 232 be on time” Regina told her with a frozen expression. “I... I... it's... not... I can... it's... I'm Sorry” Emma stumbled. 

 

With that said Emma walked in the opposite direction she knew Regina would go.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delate. I had a little block and didnt know what to write and how to go on. But here is the new chapter ;)  
> Thanks to Marlboro for support and correcting ;)

Regina could´t believe it, her image of the Girl was so wrong. She never thought Emma would steal, but she did - didn't she?

After a few seconds spacing out Regina, walked to her Class. She put her Bag down and was looking for her pen. When she grabbed it she felt a loose sheet of paper she also took it and wondered what is could be. The moment she held it in her Hand she realized she knew exactly who´s signature it was.

The Note said:  
It was in the wrong hands, but I got it back - for you & Regina be more careful with your stuff.   
\- I didn't read it, I promise

Regina looked around she had no idea what the note meant, she read it again an within a second she grabbed her Diary, and she knew exactly what it suppose to mean. She was scared who Emma could mean with “wrong hands”.

It just took another second when Regina put one and one together. Was Emma really with Robin ? just to get back her diary? Did she knew what was inside the Book – no Emma wrote she didn't read it. 

But why would Emma do such a thing, if she didn't knew what "stuff" was inside. Her eyes started to string and big tears fell down her cheeks.   
She needed to talk to her, but she knew Emma had class with Mr Golds Wife, so he would hear about it, and she had blamed the girl enough for one day.

Regina couldn't sit - still she knew, it would take at least another 3 Hours till she could finally speak with Emma, during Detention. She need to ask the Girl, if her assumptions where correct and if, why she did what she did.   
Nobody ever did anything like that for her. Let alone something this crazy. 

During her next class she couldn't really concentrate. Her students made fun about her, but this was nothing new for Regina she just didn't care. All she could care about was the moment she could talk to Emma. Sweet, beautiful Emma who saved her or at least helped her out. 

She gave the Class some silence task, so she could think about it. What she would say to Emma and How she could tell her. How sorry she was, and that she didn't knew. Time went on slowly every time she looked at her Watch, it was only 10 minutes later. "How could time be this slowly" Regina thought.

The bell rang and the class stormed out, happy they didn't get any homework assignment. Still two more Hours, but with an empty classroom, Regina could think without being award in front of her students.

Meanwhile at Emmas Classroom:

“Damn girl you real tried to steal from that Bitch – man I´m so proud of you” Robin high fived her. Emma felt bad about it. It wasn't the truth, but the rumor spread round through the whole school pretty fast. So there are only two ways. Accept that the shitty Kids saw her as some kind of Hero because she tried to steal from Ms Mills or telling the truth and lose every respect they ever had. So she choose the first option even if that means all her teacher would disrespect her and she was now also in the categorize as a “problem case”. 

Emma couldn't believe Regina was so quick with judging her about what had happened. She helped her so many times and that was what she got. A figurative slap in her face. I wasn't a physical hurt her but deep inside she knew this kind of distrust hurt her more than any physical pain ever could.

Emma was so used to it. People throw her away for shit she didn't even do. Her foster parents. Her first girlfriend. Her best friend in middle school. Everyone. And now also the woman – her teacher - she liked more than she should.

After the bell rang Emma stood up. She was still so angry that Regina didn't listened to her and at least tried to look a little deeper before she accused her. 

She walked slowly to the detention room and opened the door.

Back to Regina:

When the time passed the door opened and Emma stood there. In all her glory Regina thought. Her blond curls wave around. This bright green-blue-ish eyes and this fabulous apps you could see trough her tank top. 

Regina could see Emma was more than pissed about earlier so she stood up and walked towards her. “Emma I'm sorry...i didn't knew ...i thought you were...I´m sorry. I knew now what you did and that you didn't try to steal from me. It was just the pen was a gift and I saw black when I saw it in foreign hands..and I was scared.” she rambled. 

“Cut the crap Regina, I don't care. You don't trust me - fine. I have to be here for detention, now give me the paperwork I´m supposed to do. Stop talking to make yourself feel better. I don't care anymore. You're not different to anyone else in my life. You just judged by the obvious before you questioned or trusted my words.

Regina didn't knew what to say. This Girl must have had a bad past. Regina could see the trust issues and the pain in her eyes. "Holy shit" Regina thought herself she, she added herself to this, probably long line of people who didn't trust or failed Emma.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for let all of you wait for so long. I was so busy with life and not motivatet to go on. Thanks to all of you who wrote me a message and some nice words for motivation you helped a lot. Next chapter you dont have to wait this long. Im nearly done with the story...just some corrections and add ons have to be mad to published it all ;)
> 
> Thanks to my beta Dani ;)

Detention went on, slowly. Emma had to write an essay about herself, "A Moment of her past". There where so many moments, moments in her life that changed Emma that she didn’t knew which moment was good enough to share or better not to personal and attached with strong feeling and save to share with Regina, at least for now. Emma couldn’t stop the urge to scream at the other woman, she was so used to distrust, but who was she kidding Regina didn't knew nothing about her and her life. She didn’t knew that Emma always lost the persons she trusted. She could not fall for her, not right now.Everything about it was wrong, but she no matter what get her out of her mind eighter, that was the reason she reacted so disappointed. 

The clock went on and Emma had another 30 minutes to finish the essay, she looked at her paper and wrote - she wrote like an obsessive. She need to write that story down and she need to give it to Regina.

Meanwhile Regina had so many thoughts on her mind, she wanted to talk to Emma , she needed to let her know. how sorry she was!, but she knew no matter what she could possibly say right now it wouldn’t help her in this spirit . Emma was mad, probably disappointed maybe more. Her mind went crazy she was the one who disappointed the beautiful creature in front of her and she couldn’t stand that feeling. She had to - right now she had to hide those feelings and just been professional. She was, is her student for god sake. Why do care so much, Regina ask herself ? But it was obvious. Regina, she was never a Person, who trusted people easily. Because her whole Life she was just a big Dissapointment. First from her own Mother, no matter how hard she tried - no matter what she did, nothing was good enough for Cora Mills. In her opinion she took the wrong carrier path - a teacher she told her it’s just lower stratum she told her with that profession she is not worth to call herself a Mills.

All her life she heard sentences like "you are not pretty enough" "your hair looks bad - do something" "you are too fat stop eating so much" and "you will never get a successful husband, if you look and behavelike that " And of course, on top all wrongs, it's was Reginas fault, when her Mother found out, that she couldn't have children on her own. Regina always had the feeling it was the final disappointment when she told her mother that she was infertile because of some gene defect. It never occurred Cora Mills that this had something to with genes and not to blame Regina. Each time they spend Time together and Cora watch a Family or a laughing kid she let Regina know, how disappointed she was, blamed her for not being a grandmother by now.

Regina realized she had been day dreaming. When the door slammed and she found herself alone in the now empty classroom. Emma’s essay in front of her. She was upset that she missed the clock. Emma had left without a word, but what could she expect a talk after everything happen today.No she couldn't. She took the essay, after a quick stop at the staffroom, taking her Coat, Regina drove home - after what seemed to be the longest school day in history.

 

Emma couldn’t believe it, first Regina tried to talk to her, how sorry she was and then she freezed and didn’t realized that Emma stood in front of her. She called her name 5 times to give her the essay and finished the detention - she dare to touch the other woman because she never knew what she would make out it that. But two can play that game Emma thought. She took her bag, put the paper in front of Regina and left. Damn how could it come this far. She liked Regina - a lot - but right now all she got was distrust - hell maybe it was better that way. Right now that woman, Regina was her teacher and Emma couldn't deny that, maybe it was better to stay away from her.

She walked to her Car at the end of Capus - she thought about the events, only happend a few hours earlier. Maybe she could have reacted diffrently, better than she did or at least hear Regina out - the woman clearly wanted to tell her something.

Damn Swan you acted like a child – you are an adult not a stupid little brat. With those thoughts, Emma turned around, shooked her head, she walked back to the classroom she needed to listen and say her sorry for this childish behavior. It only took her 3 minutes but when she arrived the room was empty - Regina had already left and her self-doubt awake.

Maybe Regina realized she was standing in front of her but wasn’t any longer interested in talking - how else could the other woman be so fast out there. On the other hand her door slamming probably woke Regina, she was also in a bad mood like Emma herself and just wanted to leave that day behind her as well.

To find the room empty was disappointing for Emma but still she needed some time to process everything – maybe it was good that she didn’t meet Regina so short after everything. She should give both of them a little time to rethink everything and maybe she should come up with a solid idea how to manage all the feelings.Her time at Storybrook High was rare she didn’t knew when she got a chance to talk to Regina again. Emma never knows when her time at a place was over she was so used to be, stay for a short amount of time but this time here in Storybrook she actually liked it it, a lot. There were so many things she wanted to tell Regina - but she couldn’t. Not now, hopefully she was able to do it soon - she wanted and needed to tell her everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there im so sorry i didnt finished the story. But now i do. I was so busy with my story for the big bang and not after my story is reveled i took some time to finish this one. It will be done within this weekend.
> 
> I dont have a beta for it at the moment and im still no nativ english so im really sorry for bad english the following chapters but i really wanna finish it. If someone is willing to do some corrections for the last few chapter please let me know ;)

Only a few Minutes later Regina arrived at her home. She couldn’t believe everything that happened today. She took off her shoes and changed into her yoga pants combined with her favorite an XXL shirt. 

Of course, when she opened her bag to pull out some work it was Emmas essay in her hands. While she read through it tears formed and before she even finished the essay she was about to cry. 

Emma wrote that piece beautifully with a lot of energy and so many fantasies.   
The Love story was about two woman who worked together and first hated each other but then when they got to know the other they were head over heels – it was heartwarming. Regina could feel an unknown tingling in her stomach while reading the story. She was impressed how Emma wrote about these couples first kiss... the first time and then her breath hitched...this was the moment she started to cry. The two main characters lost each other within a second. Emma described an accident at a drug razzia in a huge company building. Regina couldn’t believe how real Emmas story felt.

The story was present to her all day and Regina couldn’t stop think about it and couldn’t shake the feeling that the story remembered her on something she read a while ago, of course, Emma must have copied it somewhere. Regina was a determent to find out Emma plagiarism from another author. A name of a company came in her mind so she started to google for FairyEnterprise – she only remembered because her mom told her about it. But no way was the story her mom told her a real life story because one of her best clients got arrested at this incident. 

Regina calmed herself. Emma didn’t copy and pasted someone's story she just got inspired by something that really happened. To say she was impressed was an understatement usually none of her students was interested in the news and what happened outside their little word. But Emma must have read about it and used it for her story. Maybe Emma was different.

This moment her heart nearly stopped beating why would Emma create a lesbian love story out of something so ordinary? She felt trapped maybe Emma realized that she was a little more interested in her as a woman not just as a student. Damn that can’t happen to her she needs to stay back from the girl. This probably was just another prank and she run right into it and they would make fun of her in front of the class again.

Emma can’t know about her being gay. She trusted nobody with that secret and she hadn’t been with a woman – or a man who could tell.

Sadness raised, her life was just one sad disappointment her mother was right.  
Regina started to cry and rocked herself into sleep - maybe that’s all she need right now – a good night sleep.

The next morning arrived too fast. Regina nearly forgets that today is the field trips to Peabody’s museum. She was absolutely not in the mood for that – but who cares she need to be there. Round about 25 students in a classroom was bad - but the same amount students in civilization was a nightmare. 

But it was the downside of being a new teacher. You can’t say no if the Directory asks you to do this trip. It's either you say yes or you are in disgrace for the time being. 

After a quick shower, a fast breakfast and a drive close to the speed limit to school Regina was on time and reached the bus just a few minutes before they would leave.

Most kids were already inside the bus but, of course, Emma still outside hands looked with Kilian Jones. Both of them were to close for Regina's liking their faces where tens but they talked to each other and every now and then Regina could see a little smile on Emmas face. Her jealousy was madness but she knew she needs to get herself together – Emma was her student nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up in a few hours.


	17. Chapter 17

When everyone was in the bus they started their trip to Boston – let the games begin – Regina thought and giggled to herself because of that joke.  
Sadly she often felt like Katniss Everdeen when she stood in front of class and no one was on her side ever.   
Regina took the microphone to explain the schedule for this day but of course no one was listening to her. Only the moment she told them about the essay she expected in a week a murmur was audible. The talking becomes louder with every minute that past and Regina tried everything to calm them but she only made it worse – for herself. A half-eaten banana lands on her head this was to much she screamed but the only response she got was more laughter. She wasn’t in the mood for confrontation right now that’s why she tried to walk back to her seat. She needed to calm down. Don’t cry Regina. Don’t show them you sadness.

On her way back someone was about to threw a piece of cake after her, but this time Emma jumped from her seat and blocked the cake with her bag. She was surprised about her student’s action and saw the inner fight in Emma’s eyes.

“Miss Mills this essay how many words do we have to write” she asked.

 

Regina knew it was the wrong move to thank the girl for being her human shield. She just got her and all the other students the needed information’s “I expect at least 4000 words from every one of you, if you have more it’s alright.” In her eyes Emma could see a silent thank you.

Regina moved on to her seat and Kilian looked with a mad expression to Emma.   
“What was that? Now you have cake on your bag it looks disgusting” 

“Dude don’t talk, act – help me get it of my shirt” she turned around so Kilian could pick up the pieces.

Regina was back at her seat and tried to remain silent. She wasn’t in the mood for fight so she tried to stay in the back. The volume in the bus was pretty high and she could see the fell of the bus driver’s mood. She didn’t care. 

When they arrived at the museum about an hour later the class jumped outside the bus and most of the students seems to be on a sugar rush and run around like crazy. Regina had her hands full to handle them it was not too easy to make them clear they have to divide into three groups to enter the exhibition.

Luckily the school organized professional guides for the day. What she didn’t knew before that there were only 2 guides because the school liked to save some money and planed Regina as the 3rd guide.  
All the hard cases where in one group she couldn’t let them go with one of the official guides because she knew the museum would never gave them a special offer it they misbehave. Regina took the group of troublemakers – of cause it was her fate that Emma also decided for that group – and Kilian.

Still not ready to face Emma she tried to ignore her when she stood in front of them. She gave them some instructions on how to behave and what she expected from this day but as usually no one was listening. She sign when they enters the building and Robin and Peter already played hide and seek with each other.

Emma was happy about Reginas choice but on the other hand she was there on a mission she needed her work to be done. Regina was distraction but she couldn’t care less- they need to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters, in my mind the cuts make sense.
> 
> But, next chapter in a few hours ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Emma knew yesterday she reached as poor as Regina did a few days ago. She cut her short and didn’t listen to her. The time she realized how childish her behavior was Regina was already gone- but now she is here- now she can try to get the other woman for a talk. She was deep in this thought when Kilian bumped into her a little and remembered her they were here for a reason.

“What’s up with you Swan, don’t lose it, get your shit together right now!!!”

Emma knew she need to be at her best, but when she looked at Regina she knew this could be her – the One – her second chance of happiness.

It wasn’t long when Robin threaded his favorite victim – Regina – again. They asked her questions about the exhibition – Regina wasn’t prepared for this kind of interest and of cause it didn’t take long when the woman was totally out of her concept and squirmed. The questions become more private and inappropriate and Regina didn’t know how to act because she would look stupid again.

Nervous Regina flick trough the information brochure to answer the professional questions about the artwork in front of them – but it was hopeless the answers weren’t in a booklet like that.

Robin and Peter do not let her go and blamed her for everything. Emma could see the woman’s face grew red and she was close to tears – again. It was heartbreaking for Emma. The students assaulted her for everything – they don’t have the same opportunity the other groups had because they are stuck with her were the nicest of them.

While Emma was a little distracted with looking after Regina, Kilian saw how Pet and Rob become quieter and after a while left the group – nice try – he realized that was their plan all the way because they knew Regina wouldn’t look for them when she finally has a little air to breath.

But Kilian followed them, it took only a minute to figure where they went.  
It was a small hallway near the bathrooms where he could hear their low voices. 

“Hey guy what are you doing? Damn Miss Mills is boring as fuck- someone need to get laid maybe she would be a little more relaxed afterwards” Kilian knew how to get the boys on his good side. 

Of course they smiled at him after such a comment but in their eyes he could see something else. Both boys where anything but relaxed and up for jokes.  
Kilian knew exactly what to do- they cant find out he knew something was up.   
“Come on let’s do something fun – maybe another prank for Mills?”

Robin and Peter looked at each other- they had no time for pranks right now. 

“Yeah playing with Mills is fun, but if you are interested in some fun for grownups stay with us.”

Got you, Kilian thought.

“Sure, what do you have in mind?”

It was only a second later when an old guy in a really expensive suite steped out of the bathroom and greeted the boys. He looked suspicious at Kilian but Robin opend his mouth.

“He is a new classmate – really cool – and you told us we need some more help – so yeah why not him?” 

Kilian smiled at the older man and was happy that he was right all the time – there is a huge drug cartel at Storybrook High. And no one else than famous “Rumpelstiltskin” was behind it.

Rumpelstiltskin was happy to see a new face. He trusted Robin and Peter they were his best dealer and a new addition to their team would be great. This Kilian guy could get a lot more cute little girls at Storybrook high addicted to his drugs.

He remembered a call with Robin a while back. They already talked about 2 new kids at school who are in foster system – so no strings attached. Nobody would care if they are into drugs. His hope was the girl they talked about but he would work on that later.

“Young Kilian welcome in our team, I am Rumpelstiltskin, but you can call me Rumpel. So you liked the pills my boys gave you and you like to sell them as well” 

A better confession Kilian couldn’t hope for.

Rumple stomped with his walking stick and Marco appeared out of the bathroom. He had an identical backpack to Robins and they switched them. He opened the bag a little to check the “product” – Kilians eyes grew big – that was a lot of stuff.

“This is the amount the two usually sell within 2 months. I hope with you on board we meet soon again for a new order of wonderlands.”  
It was the next second when Kilian screamed “NOW”

Seconds later the FBI stormed in their derection from every part of the museum. What looked like a guard – was a police officer that day. Everything was prepared for that encroachment.  
Kilian fight with Peter, Marco was shocked he couldn’t understand what was happening.  
Rumpels security man came into sigh – Albert Spencer – of cause Kilian thought.  
He pulled a gun and tried everything to escort Rumpel out of the chaos. 

The museum was well surrounded by the FBI, it was all well planned even the offer from the museum to invite the school there was organized by them.

Emma jumped in the middle of the fights and pulled her gun as well. She could see Regina’s shocked face. Emma followed Robin who was to close to Regina – for her liking. Realizing what is plan was she screamed at Regina “RUN” but Regina’s shock was to deep her feet where like glued to the ground.

He need a hostage to get out of here – this was the only way to leave the building which was obviously prepared for this attack. 

It took only a few second that he realized even a hostage as Regina wouldn’t help him her. Emma. She was the enemy. She destroyed his business. His life. He needs to destroy Emma. Since he now could see she was in protective clothing he grind at Regina. Of cause he saw how Emma looked at her. Knowing Kilian was also his enemy he counted 1+1 and knew exactly what was happening here.

He pointed his gun in Reginas direction. Emmas mind went crazy – not again this cant happen again. When she saw his finger on the trigger she screamed “Regina - lay down”.  
She run in their direction and jumped at Robin. He fall and Emma was above him. They fought a bit - Emma was stronger. She was prepared and kicked the gun out of his hand.

Around her was chaos. Some officer tried to secure the area. They cleared the area for praying eyes. Others fight with Peter, Rumpel and Spencer. They were to many so it was easy for them to hold them down. 

A female officer near Emma stepped closet and gave her handcuffs for Robin. Relive spread over Emma when she saw another officer helped Regina and checked for insures. She was okay – she was safe. 

Reginas eyes where wide. She couldn’t believe what happened just a few minutes ago. She stared at Emma who wore now police clothing and talked to a colleague

When Officer Mulan and Regina passed she looked her deep in her brown eyes “Please go with her to a safer place ..We will talk – later – about everything”

Regina nodded. She didn’t know what else to do.

She could see a lot of blood on Kilian who had a one on one with Peter. The ambulance was prepared and just a few minutes later a lot of paramedic where inside the building to check everyone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to some of you once facebook i realized that its not nice to not finish a story. I tried to bring it to a end. We dont see here how their relationship grows. This story was alway ment to be a story how they come together.
> 
> This chapter is not beta readed. If someone would like to do if i would be happy about it just let me know.

Kilian lost a lot of blood, Peter fought hard and took an old Lady as hostage so it wasn’t easy to bring him down.  
Everything was in a blur but they prepared for this attack for a few months now and all escape routes were guarded. They could arrest Spencer who tried to flee out of the bathroom window. After only 20 minutes they had them all save in a high security vehicle.

Emma walked back from there to have a look inside the ambulance to see what is going on with Kilian, he was okay – he was alive. She was satisfied – finally after more than 5 years they had them locked up. There had so many proofs against them that she was sure this cartel bosses will never see the sunlight again.  
Relieve is flowing through Emmas body, it feels like she finally can breathe again – but there was still Regina, her second chance of happiness. She knew it wouldn’t be easy. Their relationship – if you will call it that was built on lies, so many lies but she couldn’t tell her the truth. She was sure Regina has nothing to do with it but you never now sometimes the inconspicuous ones are the biggest danger. But in this case it were the striking ones.

She didn’t realize she cried before Mulan hugged her and offered a tissue. She remembered the incident two years ago and how she lost Lili – the first woman she felt in love ith but hadn’t the courage to tell her – not before it was to late. When she was dying in her arms she kissed her goodbye and told her how much she loved her and how much she hated herself for not acting on it earlier.

Emma was sure, she never wanted to suffer again this way. She needs to tell Regina about her feelings. A few minutes ago when she saw Robin walking in Reginas direction she was so scared that this is her faith, that history would repeat – but it didtnt so she needs to find her.

She was looking around, the place was still in chaos but she saw a few ambulances futher the down the gateway. When her boss came into her direction to congratulate she smiled at him and cut him short “Sorry boss, later I need to find my true love”

She was running now and she could see a glimp of darkish hair at the first ambulance – Regina. Her heart stopped a beat, there she is. Alive. Maybe a bit shaken. But Alive.

Her boss still looked after her and shakes his head with a smile “Kids this days..:SWAN MEETING TOMORROW AT TEN” he jelled. Emma heard him and gave him a thumbs up before she starts running off to the ambulance. 

 

Around the ambulance were a lot of students from “her class” who also were safe now. They looked shaken as well but also seemed to be unharmed. Emma know it was wrong but in her mind she thought suits you well. She asked around if they are alright and lots of them looked stunned at her when they realized who she was. Her classmate and trouble maker Emma was a cop.  
She saw Regina looking at her and she walked over. She didn’t know what to say so she started with “Im Sorry…i…I am so very sorry Regina …please listen to me”

But al Regina could do was stand up. Emma was sure she would never see that woman again. Wors she would slap her in her face. But she didn’t instead she came closer and her lips where pressed on Emmas. 

Soft lips on Emmas who was shocked.

The “classmates” around where cheered and howled. 

Emma couldn’t believe what was happening here. She tried to sort out her mind but the only thing she wanted to do was pressing closer to Regina and kiss her back.  
It took a while but eventually both of them needed some oxygen and disconnected their lips. 

“I guess you know now I’m not 17 years old – and definitely not a student – and im so VERY sorry but I couldn’t tell…and I’m so sorry for every thread and also for giving you a hard time..and for all the threads and triggers and…” Emma rambled but Regina couldn’t help but smile. Sure Emma lied to her she threaded her but now she know why she had to do it. She needed to stay undercover. She wasn’t 17 years old and Regina was not a perv who was into school girls. The days started so ugly but she was so relived now she knew the truth.  
“I like you Regina…I like you a lot…and please would you go on a date with me”.  
Regina was more than happy she just nodded and didn’t know what to say, was this really happening. The kids around looked in awe they believe Emma wasn’t one of them but they couldn’t understand why she would ask their awkward teacher Regina on a date.

One of the students was just about to open his mouth. But Emma stopped him “uhuuu no threads I have handcuffs with me and I’m willing to use them if there comes a thread or bad words out of that mouth of yours” they all were laughing.

Another girl yelled “OH Emma you are into this kind of games – interesting” she smiled.  
Emma didn’t know what to say. She just looked dumb forced in her direction and stick out tongue.

“So you wanna go on a date with me?” Regina asked shyly.  
“YES there is nothing I want to do more, how about tomorrow evening? I will pick you up at - let’s say 8 pm?”  
Regina nodded again, she was still in shock about everything happened but she couldn’t say if it was because they arrested a drug cartel in front of her eyes or the woman she felt for months wasn’t her student and asked her on a date. 

They both went on that date the next day, Emma explained everything to Regina, how they found out that some important dealer were at her school and that Kilian and her were the only ones who looked young enough to actually pretend to be in Highschool.  
Regina pounded when she hears the name Kilian. In her mind she saw Emma and him – but Emma realized that the minute she told her and explained that Kilian is happily married to August.

Emma was happy that she finally talked about her feelings and even more that Regina and her have a chance to be a couple. Regina was happy that she finally found someone to love, who overlooked the outside and who was interessted in geting to know what is behind the wierd outside ;) 

THE END

 

.


End file.
